Conventional computer platform architectures include a variety of host controllers to implement a number of different types of I/O between computer platforms and peripheral devices that are connected to the platforms, and these computer platforms generally include protocol-specific connection interfaces that connect to the peripheral devices via protocol-specific plugs and cables. For example, a computer may include one or more of a USB-specific controller that connects to a peripheral device via a USB-specific connection interface, a display-specific controller (e.g., DisplayPort) that connects to a peripheral device via a display-specific connection interface, a PCI express (PCIe)-controller that connects to a peripheral device via a PCIe-specific connection interface, and so on.